hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Eiichi Mizuno
Eiichi Mizuno (えいいち みずの, Eiichi Mizuno) is a Single-Star Blacklist Hunter and the mentor to the Hunter Astolfo, who was once a part of a group of 12 Blacklist Hunters called 'The Jury'. Eiichi was the 11th member, but was replaced by Issei Matsu after leaving. Appearance Eiichi is a young man, despite telling almost everyone he meets that he's female, with fair skin and an effeminate, light body build. Contrary to belief, due to his feline ears and tail being real, he is a human, not something like a Chimera Ant, and is similar to Cheadle in the sense that while they're human, they both posses animal body parts. He has silver hair that falls just below his shoulders and fire-like orange-red eyes. As mentioned, he also has a feline tail and ears, both of which are real. To go along with his alias of a woman named "Ella Kirouac", Eiichi often dresses in either female clothing, such as dresses or clothes with a bust, or baggy clothing, such as his signature black and blue hoodie and jeans. He is rarely seen in anything else. Despite hardly ever wearing it, he owns a silver locket with a picture of his family inside. He usually leaves it at home out of paranoia of losing it. He does, however, also posses other silver pieces of jewellery, such as necklaces, bracelets, watches and rings. Eiichi only usually wears them when going somewhere considered expensive, such as casinos. Personality Did his friendly look catch you off guard? That's his plan! Despite Eiichi's looks, he's the polar opposite of how he seems. He is often apathetic to everything around him and often pushes people away, intentionally. He only displays his friendly persona when hunting criminals. When posing as a woman, he pretends to be a clutz, acting quite careless as if he can't do anything by himself. Because of this, people often underestimate him if they have to fight. This is because, instead of fighting, Eiichi prefers to mess with his targets, much like a cat and it's prey, in the sense that he likes to get close to them before taking them out. Posing as a woman named Ella Kirouac, Eiichi often approaches his target in public, pretending to be interested in getting to know them. He takes his time, sometimes taking days to kill a target, hoping to either 'befriend', build a false relationship or get in bed with them before finally killing them, enjoying the routine of building and then breaking the trust built between them. It also, conveniently, allows him to take out targets without injury. Unless he let's his plans of 'getting close' to them get out of hand, that is. Larger targets, such as members of groups like the secluded Phantom Troupe or elusive Hallow Crew, have proved practically immune to his methods so far however, much to his dismay. The only person he's shown his softer side to is his student Astolfo. It is unknown how they met, but Astolfo's been around Eiichi long enough now that he feels he can trust his student, and as such treats him as a friend. With Astolfo, he appears more off guard, talking casually and being open to talk about almost anything, seemingly, yet still keeps personal information about himself kept hidden. Under his rough and tough persona, he can be sympathetic towards others in bad situations, yet it is rare for him to slip up and show this side of him. He does make a complete exception, however, for children, believing they shouldn't even have the option of being a Hunter until they are 18. As for the adults he feels sympathy for, this doesn't exclude the criminals he's hunting. If Eiichi believes they don't deserve to die for what they've done, he'll spare them, usually leaving a note before taking off forever. Rumor has it he once even became romantically involved with a criminal, but left without a word after a month or two. There is a secret to getting Eiichi to loosen up, however; As with actual pet cats and dogs, when treated lovingly, in ways such as his head being pat or being stroked, he seems to slip into a state of bliss if done for long enough, not paying attention to what's going on in the world around him. The real hard part however, is getting to that point without him forcing your hands away. In the end, with many like him, his overall apathetic and hopeless outlook on the world combined with the things he does seems to be his way of hiding something. No one knows what that is, however. Background Born into a small family in Yorknew City, Eiichi's mother died giving birth, while his father had died a few months before while Hunting. As such, Eiichi came into custody of his Aunt and two Cousins, however they were always distant, leaving him to himself. While giving him a home while he needed it, at the age of 15 he left to take the Hunter Exam, without goodbyes or any of his nearby family trying to convince him otherwise. After two failed attempts, he finally managed to pass, earning himself his Hunter's License. Everything to do with Eiichi after becoming a Hunter is unknown. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election Arc Eiichi is approached by his student Astolfo when the Election begins, who asks if he thinks he could become the next Chairman. Eiichi explains that he doubts many people even know he exists, and as such believes that he won't even get close. When pressed as to what he would do if he won, he states that he would simply refuse the position, and if forced into it would just appoint someone as the Vice Chairman, before stepping down. He explains further by saying that he believes the position of Chairman is a boring one, which would hinder his ability to be as sneaky as he currently is. Despite his disinterest in the position of Chairman, Eiichi exclaims that he would much rather become one of the Zodiacs, a position he has apparently been chasing after for a long while. Eiichi is later seen again on his own when choosing who to vote for in the Election. He is shown struggling between four Hunters: Menchi, Cheadle, Bisky and Kite, suggesting some sort of relation to the four. In the end, he casts a vote for Cheadle. The last we see of Eiichi in this arc is of him talking to a Hunter we do not see, most likely one of the four he was trying to choose to vote for, where he explains to them that there's someone he needs to find. They talk for a short while, before Eiichi eventually heads off on his own. It is unknown when we will see him again, if ever. Equipment Silver Necklace: '''While they are not really a weapon, Eiichi has used various necklaces made of silver to strangle criminals to death in the past. While he tries to avoid their use in this way, as he is disturbed by death by strangulation, he has used them before when he needed a quick way to retaliate. '''Rifle: Eiichi has been trained to use handle firearms, and as such can use them in combat. Despite rarely using one, he is capable of using a rifle even at close ranges, yet prefers relying on his speed in hand to hand combat. Abilities & Powers As a Single-Star Hunter, Eiichi has achieved an extraordinary accomplishment in the field of Blacklist Hunter's. His accomplishment is most likely that me managed to take down a well known or notoriously dangerous criminal, however it is unknown who this may have been. He has also fulfilled the first five articles of the Hunter Bylaws and previously mentored someone who went on to gain a star, and as such is close to being able to become a Double-Star Hunter, suggesting that he is quite skilled. High Speed and Reflexes: '''Eiichi makes up in speed for what he lacks in physical strength. Using his Nen, he is able to attack at speeds high enough that they can do as much damage as attacks coming from someone who's simply impressively strong. It also allows him to move at high speeds that let him avoid attacks from possibly even more competent fighters, quite reliably. He has even been shown to be capable of catching knives thrown at him mid flight. However, because of his lack of strength in reality, while his ability to dodge creates the illusion that he may take a beating, if he slips up and gets hit, he can be knocked down without too much effort if hit enough, and if he's going too fast could end up worsening the blow by accidentally moving into the attack at high speed. '''Enhanced Agility: '''As stated before, Eiichi is very capable of moving at high speeds. Because of this, he also has the benefit of being incredibly agile, his speed giving him enough momentum to cross gaps that would usually be lethal. '''Intellect: Shown through Eiichi's preferred method of taking down a target, he is able to execute his plans of getting close to others more often than not perfectly. His methods even allowed him to get close to a notoriously dangerous criminal and kill them, meaning they could then become a Single-Star Hunter, despite his young age. Exceptional Strategist: 'Thanks to his intelligence, Eiichi is able to form plans quickly, usually thinking through most things that could go wrong before he even heads into situations. In fact, the only people he has failed at capturing or killing so far is the Hallow Crew. Although in control of his emotions, which allows him to keep up his facade of Ella Kirouac even when insulted, he has been shown to sometimes lose control, being prone to bursts of anger and even panic attacks, although usually apologising afterwards. If he does lash out or have a panic attack, he usually turns it into something he can use to his advantage, by allowing it to play into him being someone who's clumsy and defenceless. '''Marksmanship: '''While rarely seen using one, Eiichi has been trained to handle a gun and as such can use one with reliable proficiency. He can only use rifles and handguns, not knowing how to use heavier weaponry. Nen Eiichi is a specialist. Despite being able to hold his own in fights thanks to his enhanced speed, reflexes and tools at hand, he prefers beating opponents using less forward attacks. As such, his abilities are almost useless in an actual one-on-one fight, and best used when close to a target who knows nothing of Eiichi's intentions. '''Second Sin '(死の接吻, Kiss of Death) '''Type: Specialization Eiichi's Nen ability allows him to poison people through kissing them. Provided that it's mouth to mouth, once their mouth is open, he is able to pass an unknown toxin into their system. The toxin's power depends on who it is used against. For example, if used against someone as powerful as Chrollo Lucifer, it would likely take weeks to kill them, however if used on an ordinary non Nen user, it would likely kill them in minutes or a few hours. The only problem is that if the toxin is detected by the victim before it starts to take effect, it is possible that the said victim could find a cure before it can kill them. It is possible to increase the toxin's power, however to do so would come at the cost of a portion of the user's lifetime. Unwilling Messenger (私たちの秘密, Our Little Secret) Type: Specialization Eiichi's second ability is an adaptation of Second Sin. Similar to a Manipulation ability, Eiichi is able to gain any information he wants from someone through kissing them. Unlike Manipulation however, he does not do this by forcibly controlling them and making them tell. Instead, the ability makes the recipient careless, and they give Eiichi any and all information he wants when he asks for it. The downside is they will be aware of what they've done after the effects of Unwilling Messenger wears off, and so it's usually best for Eiichi to leave before this happens. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Eiichi's Alias is French. The Kana and Rōmaji for his alias are: ** Kana: エラ・キルアック ** Rōmaji: Era Kiruakku * Eiichi has stated that he likes baggy clothing because it makes it harder to figure out that he's actually male * If Eiichi held an official position somewhere in the Hunter Association, he could qualify for application to become a Double-Star Hunter *It is unknown how Eiichi knows the four Hunters he was thinking of voting for, (Cheadle, Menchi, Bisky and Kite), except for maybe Menchi. As they are the same age, it is likely that they took the same Exam, and as such they may at least be friends *As a Specialist, it is not unusual for Eiichi to be around people often, despite his distancing attitude. Most Specialists hide personal information, and are very charismatic despite being independent and quiet. Eiichi is clearly no exception *As hinted at through his reluctance to get too close to people anymore, easy agitation when simply being used, and obvious discomfort when someone either asks him to speak about himself or compliments his looks, when once hunting a criminal, Eiichi had allowed himself to become too close to them, eventually dropping his guard. He was eventually raped by the aforementioned criminal, and seemingly never recovered. After this, the only time he ever allowed himself to become close with someone were with some members of the Hallow Crew **This is likely why Eiichi quickly became so nervous when asked by Chrono if he wanted to be escorted to his room, as they hardly knew each other then